


That Time of the Month

by Lucyverse



Series: "No Puppies Allowed!" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf!Severus, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyverse/pseuds/Lucyverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the month when Severus goes into heat again. Every teacher in Hogwarts is on standby to ensure that a certain Remus Lupin doesn't go anywhere near him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is confused, this first story is set while Remus and Severus are students at the school and the rest of the series takes place when they are teachers.

‘Are you certain that neutering is completely out of the question?’ McGonagall asked from her desk; the disapproving glare she received from Poppy answered her question for her, ‘well if you have a better idea, do it quickly. I refuse to have this school turned into a werewolf breeding ground!’

Dumbledore, calm and composed as always, took another sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth, ‘the situation can easily be remedied, Minerva. It occurs every three months after all.’

‘Male werewolves that are able to carry pups are more fertile than the females,’ Poppy added in for good measure, ‘sometimes they’re able to conceive again just days after giving birth.’

‘Oh _Poppy_ , don’t go telling me that now,’ McGonagall removed her glasses from her nose and rubbed her tired eyes, ‘goodness knows what the Ministry will think of this.’

‘The Ministry is the least of our worries, Minerva. In the meantime, we must alert every member of staff and ensure that Mister Lupin is kept no less than one hundred yards from young Severus until he’s through with his cycle,’ the Headmaster sucked on his sweet thoughtfully, ‘and perhaps provide him a sleeping draught of some kind; I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s been kept up all night with that howling.’

McGonagall blanched, ‘you most certainly aren’t. Severus is just as bad. All he’s been talking about for the past week is puppies. Puppies this, puppies that; “Professor, I want puppies, _now._ ” ’

‘The poor things are only following their instinct,’ Poppy sighed, fussing with her apron, ‘Remus was ecstatic when he discovered he wasn’t the only werewolf in the school. It seems so cruel to keep them apart, as necessary as it is.’

‘It’s _extremely_ necessary, Poppy,’ Minerva grunted, ‘I had them both in detention just the other day and left them for five minutes. Five minutes! Then I walk back in and they’re…oh Merlin, I still have mental pictures…’

‘They weren’t–?’ Poppy asked, mouth agape but Minerva waved her hand dismissively.

‘No, not quite, thank God for small mercies. But Lupin was very enthusiastic in his humping. He didn’t even bother to take his trousers off!’

Dumbledore gave a contented sigh as he finally swallowed the sherbet lemon down and his mouth was left with a mushy, sugary mess, 'ah, young love.'


End file.
